


Thanksgiving

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was patterns.</p></blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

"She's doing the whole turkey tango this year. Will, my mouth is gearing up just thinking about it."

Willow couldn't stop thinking about it. Three years ago she had stopped off to wish Xander a Happy Thanksgiving and had heard the screaming within the house. Two years ago, Xander had sported a purple-yellow blotch on his upper arm for a week. Last year, she knew he had wound up alone, at the only diner open on the holiday.

As much as she wished it were different, she knew the only thing she could give him was pretending not to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was patterns.


End file.
